True Love
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Glitch wants to find out who Mo loves while harboring his own feelings for the prankster. Feelings are questioned and true love is found.  Warning: BoGlitch, MoCoy and yaoi


Title: True Love

Pairings:GlitchxMo and GlitchxBodie

Warnings: Yaoi, and underage(?) relationships

Summary: Glitch wants to find out who Mo loves while harboring his own feelings for the prankster. Feelings are questioned and true love is found.

Glitch sometimes wished he had never met Mo.

Glitch could only gaze longingly at Mo as the prankster danced his heart out on the train, smiling and simply oozing joy. With every pop and lock the more he forgot Glitch, only focusing on how much the crowd adored him, commanding attention from everyone in sight. Glitch was afraid of loosing his best friend, no one else made his heart speedup or his efforts seem like actual achievements. With a hesitant reach the dancing geek grabbed Mo's shirt and took a deep breath.

Glitch was truly in love with Mo.

Just hearing the other dancer's name made Glitch swoon and gush with butterflies. His stomach would flip and even though being so close hurt him, he wished he could stay be Mo forever. Everything about Mo was awesome, his eyes, his body, his moves and his smile. Glitch wished he could be more than just a friend to the older boy, hoping that maybe that his feelings could be recuperated.

Glitch wished that he was older.

That was the only reason Mo listed as to why he wouldn't go out with the young dancing prodigy, that was the only obstacle in their love. Glitch wanted to cry and scream, he could be mature, he could be everything Mo wanted. Soon Glitch saw the world blur and the lights on the trains become shooting lights. Warm tears rolled down his cheeks and he could barely quiet his sobs. Mo became despondent as well, hugging him and soothing him for what felt like forever. It was warm in Mo's arms yet Mo never wanted to hug him like that in public, he would never get too close to the boy, he always feared every touch.

After that lonely night, Mo acted as if nothing happened. They stayed friends, and yet no matter how hard Mo tried hesitation always glimmered in his eyes, every touch slow whenever he had to help Glitch, he never stayed too long anyways. Glitch may have been blinded by love but he wasn't blind to Mo's actions. Mo teased the young boy but never called him cute or adorable, not anymore at least.

Glitch hated coming back to the station.

Every movement hurt his heart, and it hurt the most whenever he was with Mo, watching and waiting for his chance to shine, waiting till he was old enough to claim Mo's heart. Glitch hated waiting, every day he got older, but so did Mo. Every girl that flirted with Mo could feel the prodigy's sharp glares, almost cringing when their eyes met his. Mo would always act mature and ask for forgiveness, telling them that Glitch was like a little brother to him. They always laughed and came back to amuse Mo once again.

Mo never went out with any of those girls.

Glitch would feel jealousy take over when Mo wasn't focused on him, but finally Glitch could somewhat keep it under control now, hiding his sneer with an aloof look instead.

Mo finally calmed down, his tense movements becoming fluid again and no longer minding the closeness of their hands as they sat down together. Glitch could smile and finally one day Mo called him cute. Glitch was bursting at the seams with joy, a smile taking over and making him euphoric.

Maybe Mo could learn to love him...

Glitch waved an enthusiastic good bye and began to watch Mo leave on his prized skateboard. Glitch plopped down on the bench and noticed Mo's bag. Glitch called up Mo, shyly telling his idol that his bag was still at the station. "Hey man can you hold onto it till I get there?" Glitch happily took the responsibility and waited for his leader to come back.

Glitch was waiting and already he was bored, and the trains were not really amusing anymore. His eyes finally landed on Mo's slightly open bag, darkness hiding whatever lay inside. Glitch decided that a quick peek wouldn't hurt and hastily zipped open the bag, shoving his hands inside and flipping through everything in the bag.

A red tattered notebook was pulled out and Glitch was curious to see what laid within. He flipped through the pages, noticing the littering loopy hearts that seemed to be never ending, trailing and spilling onto the rest of the pages. Glitch could feel his heart sinking as he continued scanning the pages, trying to find a name, trying to find the reason for Mo's weird adoration. His green eyes stopped on a circled that had two M's listed inside

"_You'll probably never read this but I put our initials in a circle 'cause hearts can break. Circles go on forever, as does my love for you." _

Glitch noticed the sunflower that adorned the lined paper, and Glitch could see how much time that Mo made in making it look perfect, the faded lines and erased lines smudging around the darker outline. Glitch smiled bitterly, Lil' T had mentioned how much Taye hated sunflowers and somehow, Glitch just knew that she had seen this as well.

His hands moved again, flipping the pages and finding this time that hearts did not litter the pages, instead they were letters.

"_Hey, sorry bout making you feel weird, I hope that you can forgive me one day."_

Glitch felt horrible, he was intruding on Mo's personal affairs yet he couldn't rip himself away from the pages.

"_I just want you to know that I'll always love you, but I would gladly be just your friend."_

"_Your the best thing that's ever happened to me, I just don't wanna loose you."_

"_I miss you Coy."_

"_I'm sorry."_

The brunette waited and couldn't help but wonder why Mo would keep this love bottled up, to never speak and let his love show. He almost hated the other M, hating them for not only stealing Mo;s heart but for also torturing him like this. He quickly slammed the book close and stuffed it back into the bag, zipping it closed, hoping to never see that red notebook again.

Mo ran over and thanked Glitch for being awesome and zoomed off again before Glitch could even utter a single word. Mo had the biggest smile on his face and seemed like he was floating. His hazel eyes shined and Glitch was left alone and cold.

Mo was happy with someone else.

Glitch found himself locked out of the house again, Dare must have been off at another party and forgot to leave the door open. Clutching his burgundy sweatshirt he rushed over to Mo's house to crash there for the night. Once he arrived, a blonde boy opened the door, calling out to Mo that his friend was at his doorstep.

Mo quickly grabbed Glitch inside, "Man what are ya doin out there all alone? It's dangerous ya know!" Glitch smiled, "Yeah but I got locked out again, how bout you let me crash here for the night?" Mo allowed Glitch to stay but his reply was somewhat dejected.

"Yo my name's MacCoy and I'm one of Mo's friends." Glitch suppressed the glare he wanted to shoot the blonde with and instead clung to Mo. MacCoy just laughed and went to Mo's room, Mo almost running after him and ripping himself away from the prodigy. After they disappeared into the halway, Glitch silently followed them but waited outside of Mo's room.

"Coy sorry, I didn't know he was coming, I just wanted it to be the two of us-"

"Naw man it's cool, we can't just leave him outside."

"Sorry..."

Glitch hated feeling like he was the odd one out, even at school everyone clearly knew he was different somehow. Even here he didn't belong, he was somehow intruding on someone's life. If anything MacCoy was the intruder, appearing out of no where and stealing Mo away.

Quickly he spun on his heel, walking back to the living room and turning on the TV. He felt like a zombie, flipping through the channels and never registering any of it. Glitch fell back onto the couch, his hand landing right on top of Mo's bag again.

Glitch stared at the bag, remembering the red notebook and all of its secrets. He knew Mo was in love with the blonde boy, and his hair was the color of a sunflower. Yet MacCoy introduced himself as Mo's friend. The reason finally hit Glitch like a ton of bricks.

Mo never told MacCoy how he felt.

Glitch felt his lips curl downward, understanding finally about the letters and why Mo had kept them.

He had never sent them out to begin with.

Quietly going back to Mo's room, Glitch began to weigh out his options of either pursuing Mo or letting him go. As he walked into the room, the boys had been in a lip lock, proclaiming their love to the world. Neither dancer noticed the boy's entrance, and MacCoy pulled back with a happy sigh, his blue eyes practically glowing with joy.

"Mo, I love you."

Glitch couldn't have Mo.

Glitch could see Mo but he could never touch him.

Glitch could hear Mo but never hold him.

Mo didn't want him.

He ran away, back into the cold night by himself. The kid didn't know how to feel or what to say. Al along he had been the other person, he had never had Mo's heart. Instead he was simply a friend, and he could never compare to MacCoy.

Finally after wandering around for hours, Glitch settled on a bench outside a coffee shop. He looked inside and recognized a certain dancing lifeguard inside sipping a warm beverage. For some reason the brunette got up and moved inside, walking over to Bodie and sitting across from him.

"Glitch? It's late, why aren't you home?" the blond quietly asked.

Frowning, Glitch wondered why every one would always ask that, and they treated him like he was a little kid who was lost. He couldn't hold back the swirling emotions inside, swelling and blowing up, tears spilling out and his turmoil escaping his cool facade. Bodie didn't immediately hug him, instead he let Glitch break down, his words drowned out by Glitch's cries. Finally the taller boy moved, sitting beside Glitch and cupping one of the smaller boy's hands between his large hands. Glitch slowly turned to him and stared at the lifeguard with watery eyes, seeing how concerned and worried the other boy was.

"Glitch please stop crying...I hate it when you cry."Bodie quietly admitted. He wiped away the tears and leaned in closer to the dancing prodigy. Soon Glitch quelled his sobs and his tears stopped flowing, but his eyes still burned with the old tears. Bodie sat and listened to Glitch's problems and his bottled up turmoil, how Mo could never love him and how he hated feeling like he didn't belong. They somehow ended up in a gentle embrace, and Glitch was completely open with Bodie, spilled his heart out in front of him and had nothing else to say.

Bodie hadn't said much throughout the confession, he simply held Glitch and listened to his problems while consoling him physically. "Well, Mo's happy with someone else, and maybe he wasn't right for you. People are different as friends and as lovers. But I'm sure someone will love you, don't worry, your Prince Charming just hasn't arrived yet."

Glitch took a moment and looked up at his golden haired savior, his emerald eyes shining with confusion.

Bodie looked at him hopefully, "Maybe, your Prince Charming is waiting for you too see him..." Both boys became flustered and Glitch smiled, it seemed like he was looking in all the wrong places for love.

In retrospect, Glitch realized that Bodie had always been there for him, cheering him on and helping him gain confidence in even asking out the person he liked. At the time Bodie had always inspired him to be strong and follow his heart, only wanting Glitch to be happy.

He had sacrificed his love for Glitch's happiness.

Bodie wrapped his strong lean arms around his love, burying his nose into vanilla scented hair, hoping that this love would not hurt him. Bodie never planned on telling Glitch his feelings, but now Glitch had the right to know exactly how much he loved him.

"I want to be your Prince Charming..."

Glitch could only hold onto Bodie's larger frame and sigh, he could be happy with Bodie. Yet somehow something was missing, something was telling him to wait and hold back, to restrain himself before he rushed into the relationship.

"Why...why me?"

Bodie laughed, his body shaking next to the smaller boy's. Glitch craned his neck to see the lifeguard smiling brightly and his eyes glazing over with adoration. He pulled away to rest his forehead lovingly against Glitch's, "I could go on forever about why I love you. You're strong and caring, looking out for those you truly love. Your determination has always been astounding to watch along with the passion you dance with. You're not only a dancing genius but also a smart student, Mo's always praising you for you high marks and test scores. The fact that you're cute is also a major plus. Ha ha, I love you Glitch."

Glitch couldn't help but blush at all of Bodie's kind words, and his heart finally blew up in his heart. Finally with a small smile Glitch kissed Bodie's cheek, and pulled back with embarrassment.

"Can we...start slow?" Bodie beamed at Glitch's response, silently thanking whatever powerful force that allowed him to catch the small cutie.

"Anything you want love."he whispered into his lover's ear, wishing to wrap himself around Glitch and forever keep his heart.

Bodie then bought Glitch some hot-chocolate with marshmallow hearts floating in the sweet drink. They shared it together, always smiling and laughing softly.

Glitch decided that true love was truly sweet.


End file.
